Byran
Byran DBZ Maja Future ''DOES NOT EXIST!!! KITA AS WELL AS THE OTHER "MAJA" CHARACTERS WERE OVERALL STOLEN FROM THEIR CREATORS. KITA'S CREATOR NEVER GAVE PERMISSION FOR "MAJA KITA" I NEVER GAVE PERMISSION FOR "MAJA NEIL" DO NOT EXPECT FOR US TO LET YOU JUST STEAL ART! IT WAS THE REASON THIS SITE WAS CLOSED AND WHEN I FIND AWAY TO DELETE IT I WILL. WHILE THEY HAD EVERY RIGHT TO CREATE "MAJA" CHARACTERS, THEY HAVE NO RIGHT AT ALL TO STEAL OTHERS CHARACTERS AND MAKE THEM "MAJA" NO RIGHT TO CLAIM THESE STOLEN "MAJA" CHARACTERS AS THEIR OWN SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY PUT "MAJA" IN FRONT OF THEIR NAMES. ''''IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE NEW SITE OR SITE FOR WEST GALAXY WARRIORS NOTE ME AT http://bramamond.deviantart.com HOWEVER IF YOU WISH TO ONLY CREATE ONE OC OF YOUR OWN AND STEAL THE REST THAN I WILL SIMPLY PUT NOT GIVE YOU THE ADDRESS I WILL IP BLOCK YOU FROM THE SITES IF YOU TRY TO POST, I WILL NOT TOLERATE BY ANY MEANS STEALING OTHERS OCS IT IS EXTREMLY RUDE AND IS HORRIBLE THING TO DO AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! FOR THOSE FRIENDS WHO UNDERSTAND, YOU SEE WHERE TO CONTACT ME, FOR THOSE WHO HAD THIS HAPPEN TO THEM WITH THIS "MAJA" OR ANY OTHER OCCURANCE, I WILL LISTEN AND HELP YOU AND AS SOON AS I CAN THIS SITE WILL BE CLOSED. I WILL GIVE YOU A LINK TO THE OTHER SITES =) BUT IF YOU ARE SOME WHO STEAL OCS OR THINK YOU ARE BEING ORIGINAL AND PUT SOMETHING IN FRONT OF THE NAME AND ADD SOMETHING ON TO SOMEONE ELSES EDITS OF THEIR OC IT IS STEALING AND WE WILL NOT TOLERATE IT. I FYOU CONTACT ME I WILL BE SURE NOT TO GIVE YOU THE SITES. '' Byran is the adopted son of Kinomi. He is also the little brother of Alice. Kinomi found him badly wounded and laying face down on top of his dead little sister. She is shocked but she takes him back to her home in East City. He wakes and she tells him what happens and he then asks Kinomi what happens now. She offers to take him in and he says yes. He slowly settles into his new life with her and Alice. Byran's Power Byran is slow to fighting but he is good at it. He loves to spar with Stephen and Alice. He has only one -kinesis power and that is Pyrokinesis. Pyrokinesis allows him to be able to control fire. He is not very powerful but he helps every way he can. Later on Byran meets Eboni at a young age. He knows that she likes him even though she denies it. He kisses her and he promises to keep it there little secret. She gets mad but she agrees. He tries to persuade Kinomi to talk to Kita about the issue. When she finally does she tells Byran that if he loves Eboni he should go for it. So he does and they start dating. When she turns 15 and he turns 17 he finds out she is pregnant with there son Alex. He loves Eboni and Alex and he would give his life for them. Trivia -He and Eboni are technically cousins (adopted cousins) -He is 18 when Alex is born -He got the choker from Alice on his 7th birthday -He had amenesia for 3 months before he rememebered what happened to him and his biological family -Has Pyrokinesis -Has bright red ki